The Tale of Alice
by MoonDust1999
Summary: Alice Kingsleigh was always considered eccentric in Victorian England wanting to get away from society's expectations. One day she got her wish leading her to fall down the rabbit hole to a new journey. Eventually Jefferson\Mad Hatter/OC AUTHORS NOTE (Not in anyway related to Once upon a time in wonderland)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfb66f4fc5633eb76b618ff9842c44b5"* AUTHORS NOTE ( This is my very first fanfiction so if it isn't that great at the beginning I will try to improve. Thanks for reading)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb6332dd8ccb24d57d3f245fd4e09cbb"It was an early August morning the smell of rain still evident in the moist air and the rushed pitter patter of feet awoke the young Blonde women "Alice?!" A frantic voice called out " It is me" the blonde replied shaking off her duvet from on top of herbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank Goodness you awoken, I've had the bath drawen about one hour ago the fire can only keep it warm for so long..." Said the middle aged woman walking in to open up the curtains shielding the bed " I shall be sure to thank you Mrs Lynch" said Alice standing up from her spot on the bed to prepare herself for the bath. Dorcas Lynch was a lower class woman of only 41 years assigned as Alice Kingsleigh personal maid in charge of taking care of everything from daily activities to preparing her chamber for a nights rest she didn't think of her work as burden and actually cared a lot for Alice and her well-being knowing she can be a little unbeknownst to other people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad8c0a87b2b983d6837e9bf5f3176ee"Hearing the water drain from the tub Mrs Lynch prepared Alice's choice of clothing for the first quarter of the day " Do you know what I will be having for breakfast?" Alice questioned walking from the bath area "I do not know for the likes of me" Mrs Lynch replied bringing over the clothing articles for Alice to put on " I can't fathom tommorow.." Alice said slowly being reminded of the dreadful day that lies ahead "sweetheart there's somethings we can't control and that's one of them I'm sure he'll be a daring gentlemen" Mrs Lynch said trying to be as optimistic as she could considering arranged marriages can be a touchy subject for the person in the situation "well I shall get down for breakfast their waiting for me I'm sure" Alice replied quickly leaving her quarters with a sigh wanting to get off the topic as fast as she could heading down the hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e7f3955ae717b14db53cbbc088e633"Arriving at the breakfast table to be threatened with her family members Piercing stares " Alice , darling why are you late?" Her father said with a stern voice before she could speak her younger brother spoke " she was probably trying to look decent but look at her she failed Haha" his tone to cocky for her mother's liking "ALEXANDER!,you be nice to your sister because that was not gentleman like at all" she scolded "Yes mother" Alexander said not liking being reprimanded "its okay I have gotten used to it over the years" Alice butted in glaring at her younger brother then going back to look at the window wishing she could be anywhere but at this table right now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f9a341dae15cf3806232cd82108434a"Shortly after being in a haze she was interrupted by a poking on her shoulder "Alice...Alice...ALICE!?" finally paying attention she looked at the source of the voice "Hmmm?" She replied nonchalantly "have you heard anything we were just discussing !?" Her father asked her "ummm was it about tommorow arrangements?" She said hoping she was correct " No see this is why you need to focus its about being a proper young woman" he seethed Alice started to sit up straight and with her chin up high said " Well to preference I should not have to be proper all the time I'm young I want to be free for once in my life!" Her father having enough of her say replied ,"Well this is under my roof I say you have to be proper!?" Laughing hysterically Alice called out saying " What's Proper?!" And ran upstairs to her chambers for the rest of the day./p 


End file.
